Safety and reliability requirements for alternative fuel systems for vehicles include considerations for filling, storage and delivery of on-board fuel supply. On-board fuel systems can be vulnerable in vehicle crashes and collisions. For example, natural gas may be stored in one or more tanks and used to power a natural gas vehicle. Protection of on-board fuel systems requires infrastructure to absorb forces during crashes and collisions.